Shadow of the Olympian: Hilarity at it's Best!
by hellfire lord
Summary: Hellfire get's teleported to the forbidden lands and makes the colossi's lives absolute hell. Let's just hope those legs can avoid our favorite Salamander's poison clouds. Colossi 5/Collosi 8 pairing. Rated T for content too funny to be M
1. The Boy from Hell

**I'm back once again and this time with laughs and/or seriousness to come. Same back story as 'The Wanderer" (I made this due to the little amount of stories about Kuromori, or the lands in general). I hope the Authoress, Nightlight6, isn't mad. I just couldn't wait for another chapter from you. And the attitudes of the characters are awesome. Enjoy (Oh, and ignore the seriousness of this chapter, everything else is total comedy).**

_Colossal Mayhem, or is it Hellfire_

All was calm in the Forbidden Lands. The Wander fiasco was over and the colossi are back. Mono and Agro (and Ico, as I believe the baby to be) all found a path out of the lands and are enjoying there lives. Kuromori is still a jerk, Avion still flies around, Dirge sleeps a lot, and everyone was just plain happy.

But no one could shake the feeling that something would happen. After Nightlight, the girl who apparently controlled their dimension, left with her sister, all of the colossi learned to be wary of their surroundings (especially Kuromori, Avion, and Cenobia, who were all stuck in a three way lip-lock with each other for days). They had no warning about what would happen.

This day was Saturday, so there was a town (colossi) meeting at the Shrine of Malus (who somehow managed to get himself stuck on the spot where the pool was). The Shrine was renamed due to Dormins death, and they hated the name 'Shrine of Worship'.

Kuromori grumbled. "Why are we here, or to be precise, why do I always have to come". Avion glared. "Because it's mandatory, now shut up lizard", she said. Malus growled "SHUT UP" he yelled. The two shut up instantly and turned to look at their leader.

"Now as I was sayi-", but Malus was cut off when the top of the shrine glowed. All of the colossi (in shrunken forms) stared as a figure fell from the bright light and hit the ground with a loud _THUD_.

Each of the colossi clouded around the figure, witch turned out to be a boy. He had ghost white hair with a sharp bang covering his right eye. Weird, black gloves with silver scales on them were covering his hands. His clothes looked extremely futuristic, and closer inspection showed a black, bladed tail coming out of his spine at the bottom. He also had a sword sheath on his waist.

Each of the colossi were confused at the summoning of the boy, but focused their attention back on him when the boy opened his eyes.

His blood-red, hourglass shaped eyes.

No one noticed five colossi gasps at the sight of his eyes.

Everyone else was too focused on the ball of crimson flame shot at Malus when the boy opened his eyes.


	2. Comedy, Jack, Fans What the Hellfire

**Okay, some of you may have noticed that the last chapter wasn't funny. So, I found a way to majorly break the fourth wall and allow comedy. That is all.**

_** Colossi Valley**_

_****_The ball of fire approached Malus...and then abruptly stopped in an anime style slow down.

"GOD DAMMIT", yelled the boy. Then he looked around. "WTF, the game guide said that you guys would be dead. THAT MEANS THAT I WASTED 1,000 INVENTORY SPACES FOR NOTHING". He then took out a button the size of a toothpick that said 'takes up one space in inventory'. Kuromori was confused as hell, as was everyone else.

Kuromori: Why are yo- hey, my format is wrong.

Boy: (smacks himself) DAMN HADES. My breaking of the fourth wall changed the format. (looks around) Oh, explanations. Well, my name is Hellfire, the recently turned Greek *SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER* that can manipulate time and space (as well as all other elements) I'm here merely for the viewers.

Barba: Viewers?

Hellfire: Oh ya, let me explain (completely annihilates the fourth wall, and then goes into long, pointless explanation). Oh, and Kuro, Avion, Malus, Dirge, and Pelegia already know me.

Avion: No we don't.

Hellfire: Actually, we did, but I erased your memories, (reads last chapter) why else would you gasp in the last chapter.

Kuro: So, what are we gonna do

Hellfire: (grins evilly) We're going to play a five chapter long round of *DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN* TRUTH OR DARE (evil music plays in the back-round).

Valus, Gaius, Phaedra, Quadratus, Hydrus, and everyone else that hasn't spoken (except Phalanx): (looks around) What the hell.

Dem-I mean Hellfire: Damn-it Phalanx, say something.

Phalanx:(blinks) Nach-

Hell: NOT NACHO'S, that would be a repeat of nightlight6

Phalanx: Tortilla

Kuro: How do you know about nightlight6

Hellfire: I'm omniscient, and I did this fanfic in her honor

Basaron: Are we doing this or not

Hellfire: We are, and because of your yelling, I'm punishing you in the worst possible way (grins insanely, snaps fingers, expands Colossi Valley, and summons trillions of ... ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... girls?).

Argus: How is this a punishment?

Hellfire: These aren't just girls (grins feraly) these are fan-girls. Ravenous monsters that love bishies, bishies being main characters, like you.

Colossi: (gulps).

Hellfire: Damn, I forgot the fanboys. Those guys are_ perverty _monsters, so watch out girls

Girls: (gulp).

Hellfire: Better yet these certain breed of fans belong to my truth or dare co-host, yes, I know what your thinking, and your correct. These monsters belong to (whispers) _Jack-attack555._

Audience: (GASP)

Hellfire: yep, Jack, get out here

Jack: (walks in) Hey Hellfire

Malus: let me guess, your Jack.

Hell&Jack: SILENCE (throws him to the fangirls)

Fangirls: BISHIE (start doing very horrible, very rated UN and MA stuff to Malus)

Malus: No, ow, not there, OW, .

Colossi (shiver, cringe, shudder, faint, do all four)

Jack: Okay, who's first

**Not good but I don't care**

**Review** **truth's or dares to me.**

**Shout out to Jack-attack555 for being awesome**

**Enjoy **


End file.
